The Day The Sky Turned Black
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: A beam of light causes dark clouds to block the sun, so the Powerpuff Girls have to find out who's behind it. But what happens when they find out that it wasn't a villain they know? Read and Review!


The sun was shining bright on the city of Townsville, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. There was nothing to block anyone's view of the ball of warmth that sat above them. Most people were outside, but the people who decided to stay inside were called "Crazy" or just stupid. Among all of the people outside were the Powerpuff Girls, but unlike everyone else, they certainly weren't playing. Blossom had insisted that they go scan the city for any crime that might be taking place. Of course, her sisters wanted to play with their friends, but they couldn't argue with there leader, no matter how much Buttercup wanted to.

"Are we done yet?" Buttercup asked. "We're just wasting time." Blossom took her eyes off of the city below them to look at her sister.

"Are you saying keeping the city safe is a waste of time?" Blossom could tell that she had angered Buttercup, but that was irrelevant to her at the moment.

"No! I just think that there's no point in flying through the city searching for crimes, when it's obvious that nothing is going on. All we're doing is wasting our only opportunity to play on a perfect day." After a moment of silence, Buttercup saw her sister clear her throat, which meant she was about to say a long speech. "Oh great…"

"Buttercup, when we became super heroes we made a pledge to always keep the City of Townsville safe. We've worked every day to make sure we keep that pledge, and if we were to stop working so hard, we maybe throwing away everything we've worked for. I know it gets boring at times, and even stressful, but in the end it will all be worth it, because by the time we're at home, asleep in our bed, the rest of the town will be asleep too, knowing that they have nothing to fear." Blossom looked at Buttercup again, and was confused to see her with her eyes widened. "What is it? Buttercup?" Her sister wouldn't respond. "Did you hear anything I said to you? Buttercup, you have to pay attention, because if you-"

"Turn around…" Buttercup finally said. Blossom quickly turned around to see what Buttercup was looking at, and almost immediately gasped. Behind her, was a huge beam of light in the sky. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup stared at, until it finally did something else. Black clouds started to come out of it, and block the sky. Soon the sun couldn't be seen, and everything was almost black dark. If it weren't for the lights that came on, seeing would be impossible. Unless you have super powers, of course.

"What's going on???" Bubbles asked her sisters.

"I don't know, but something tells me that Mojo is behind it." Blossom turned back to her sister, and saw that Bubbles was slightly scared of the darkness. Buttercup didn't have a problem with it, but she did want the light back. "Girls, we have to go to the source of that beam, and stop whoever it is that created it. Bubbles, stay closer to Buttercup, and follow my lead." With that said, Blossom took off in the direction of the mysterious beam of light, followed by her sisters.

Phineas' POV…

Hmm… all I can say about this is "Wow". One minute it was bright and sunny, and then it's dark. Ferb and I were just relaxing by the tree, trying to think of something to do on such a perfect day, and then a fleet of clouds came and blocked the sun. "Hey Ferb, do you know what's going on?" Ferb simply shook his head, and turned back to look at the sky again. "Me neither," I said, still trying to figure out what could have made this happen. Then I noticed that without the sun, it was started to get colder. "Hmm… I've got it! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Ferb looked at me for a second, and then pointed back at the sky. "We can take advantage of this opportunity. Remember how you wanted to make that giant ice sculpture of Einstein, but you couldn't because the sun made it melt?" Ferb nodded. "Well now that the sun is blocked, we can do that." He glanced back at the sky, and then gave me a thumb's up. "Great. Ok, we're gonna need lots of ice. Where do we get ice?" Ferb pointed to some kind of machine sitting on the ground. It had the words "Icemaker 4000" On the side. "Ferb, did you make this to surprise me?" I asked, with a smile. He nodded, and then walked to his creating.

There were two buttons. One that started it and the other one probably stopped it. Ferb pushed the first button, and almost instantly, it shot out tons of ice. "This is perfect," I said.

Blossom's POV…

My sisters and I were still flying, in search of the source of the beam. Our super vision made it easy for us to see in the dark, so we didn't have to worry about crashing on anything. We had been flying for a while, but we still didn't seem to be getting any closer to our destination. I wasn't sure how far away it was, but by that time I knew it was definitely not in Townsville. I wonder if my sisters had figured that out yet. Then we looked down, and saw that we were leaving Townsville.

"Well, now we know it isn't Mojo. He wouldn't leave Townsville just to do this," Buttercup said, and I had to agree. Mojo would never leave the town to do something he could have easily done without here, but he seemed like the only villain who could do this. Well… maybe Him could have, but he was already in jail. Now I was really confused. The only two villains, who could have done it, didn't. Then it occurred to me that whoever it was that did this, may not even be someone we know. It could be a whole new villain.

"Be ready for anything once we get there, girls," I said, and they both nodded. I'm not sure how long we flew after that, but even though I didn't know, I knew that we had gone far away from our town. Soon, we were in another town. My sisters and I had no idea where we were, but we were definitely close to the beam.

"Where are we?" Bubbles asked me.

"I don't know, but we'll have to find out after we stop this new villain." As we flew above this new town, we looked down at some of its features. We saw houses, restaurants, and some museums. Then I looked forward, and saw just what I wanted to see. A building with what looked like a giant cannon sitting on top of it. We stopped in front of it, and scanned the rest of the building. There were large words on it, which I read. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated?"

"Who or what is a Doofenshmirtz?" Buttercup asked.

"I have a feeling that it's the name of the villain behind all of this." I noticed that as I spoke, I could see a little smoke come out of my mouth. "We better hurry, before we freeze." My sisters and I turned to face the building, and then we burst through the ceiling, and quickly examined the room we were in.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus I was…" A man wearing a lab coat turned around, and stopped in the middle of his sentence. We were a little surprised to see him.

"Um… do you know who the owner of this place is?" I asked him.

"… That's me. I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I mean, why wouldn't I be? I'm capable of owning my own business."

"So, you're responsible for making those clouds?" I was still surprised that it wasn't someone more… qualified.

"Yes, it was me." I saw him smile, which made me slightly angry at him for being happy about it. "I blocked the sun with my sun extinguisher-inator!" Doofenshmirtz pointed up at the ceiling, confusing my sisters and I. "Well, it's actually on the roof, you see it was too big to fit in here, so I thought why not put it on the roof."

"Why do you want to get rid of the sun?" Buttercup asked him.

"That's simple. You know how when you go to the beach, to have fun, and the sun keeps getting in your eyes, so you have to avoid looking at it? Well now that it's gone, I don't have to worry about that." I stared at him like he was insane, which he was. He got rid of the sun just so he wouldn't have to keep from looking at it? "And why do you little girls want to know about my evil plans?"

Now it was my turn to smile. "We aren't just ordinary little girls. We're the Powerpuff Girls." I looked at him, and could tell that he had no idea what we were talking about. "We save the day before bed time," I said, hoping he would know who we were.

"Um… ok…." Was all he said.

"Forget it. Let's go girls!" I shouted, and then we took off through the ceiling.

"Hey, wait a minute, you can fly?! Little girls can't fly, it's impossible! You don't have any wings or anything, so how can you fly!?" We ignored his shouting, and started to hit his creation with everything we had. We threw punches, shot lasers, and even used some of our indescribable attacks, but nothing seemed to work. "You have super powers? How did you get super powers? Three little girls aren't supposed to have those." My sisters and I stopped and panted. I turned to Doofenshmirtz again, to see what he had to say. "Anyway, forget about using your powers. My sun extinguisher-inator is indestructible! The only way to destroy it is to drop a block of ice inside of it!" He covered his mouth when he realized what he said.

"Thanks, Doof!" Buttercup said, and then we flew out of there to find some ice.

"It's Doofenshmirtz, not Doof! I mean seriously, why do people sometimes call me Doof? That's not my name." By the time we were too far away to hear him, we were glad. Even I was starting to get tired of him.

"Where are we gonna find ice?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know, we'll just have to search." I said.

"We can't look for something if we don't know where it is." Buttercup said.

"That's why it's called searching, because you don't know where it is." I started to slowly move forward, as I looked down for anything that looked like ice.

"This is stupid. All I wanted to do was have fun on a sunny day, but no! Some idiot had to ruin that with his sun extinguisher!"

"Calm down Buttercup," I said. "Once we get rid of those clouds, we'll play for as long as we can."

"We better get rid of them soon…"

"LOOK!!!" Bubbles shouted, making Buttercup and I jump.

"What is it?!" We both yelled. She pointed down, and we both looked to see what it was that made her shout. We both gasped, and then smiled at what we saw. It was a huge block of ice, in someone's back yard.

"Let's go!" I said, excited. Then we quickly descended. In no time, we landed in front of it, and our eyes widened when we saw what it was shaped like. It looked a lot like Einstein. "Wow…" I said.

"Hello, can I help you?" I turned, and saw a boy wearing a striped shirt. He had red hair, and a smile.

"Hi, I need to take a piece of this." I said

"Why?" He asked. His smile faded.

"I don't have time to explain, I just need it."

"Well I can't give you a piece of it, because Ferb and I are making a sculpture of Einstein."

"Ferb?" I asked, and then the boy pointed to another boy with green hair.

"That's him, and by the way my name is Phineas."

"Oh… my name is Blossom, and these are my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup" I pointed to both of my sisters, and they both waved to the boys.

"Nice to meet you all," Phineas said, but before he could say another word, I spoke.

"Phineas, we really need some ice, so could you tell me how to get some?"

"Sure, you can get some-"

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doing?" We all turned to see a girl walking up to us.

"Oh, hey Isabella. We were just about to tell our new friends how to get some ice."

"You have new friends?"

"Yeah, they're right over there." Phineas pointed to us. "Their names are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup."

"Nice to meet you, Isabella." I lifted my arm in an attempt to shake hands with her. Strangely, she hesitated before grabbing my hand with her own, and slowly shaking it.

"Hey…" She said, quietly.

"Will you tell us where we can get the ice, already?" Buttercup suddenly said.

"Sure, it's right over there," Phineas said, still smiling. Then he pointed to some kind of machine sitting on the ground. "That's the Icemaker 4000." My sisters and I quickly hovered to the Icemaker, and tried to figure out how it worked.

"You can fly???" I heard Phineas, and Isabella both ask.

"Yes," I said. "Because we happen to be super heroes. We're the Powerpuff Girls."

"Cool," Phineas said, and then I noticed that Isabella looked a little jealous. It was probably because she wished she had powers too. Oh well.

"I bet this one starts it," I said, before pushing a big blue button on the side of it. Then, almost instantly, a block of ice shot out of it and into my arms. "Wow… how did it know how much I needed?" Every stared at it for a moment, and then at Ferb.

"I suppose it is one of the mysteries of life," He said.

"That's the first thing I've heard you say," Bubbles said.

"Ferb doesn't talk much, but you know what they say, actions speak louder than words," Phineas said, now smiling even more.

"That makes sense," I said, and then my sisters and I ascended into the air. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"It doesn't have to be," Phineas said. "Why don't you come back here sometime?"

"You know, maybe we will," I said. Phineas smiled at my sisters and I, so I smiled back, and then in a flash, we were all gone. I don't know why, but I think I could see Isabella glaring at me. She must be really jealous. It didn't take us long to reach Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, but when we got there, Doofenshmirtz was waiting for us on the roof next to his cannon.

"You're back already? How did you find ice that fast?" He asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." With that said, I dropped the block of ice into the cannon, and watched as smoke started to come out of it.

"My Sun Extinguisher!!!" Doofenshmirtz ran to his creating, in hopes of saving it, but before he could reach it, it exploded, sending him into the air. "Curse you Powerpuff Girls!!!!!!!" He shouted, as he went higher, and higher into the sky, until he went into his own clouds.

"Shouldn't we save him?" Bubbles asked, but then we could all see him flying away with some kind of jetpack.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Buttercup asked, but then he crashed into a building and fell down to the ground. Surprisingly, he was still alive.

"No," I said. "I don't think so." I glanced at Doofenshmirtz one more time, and then continued to speak. "Let's go back to Phineas and Ferb's house."

"Ok!" Both of my sisters said. Then we dashed toward the house of our new friends, faster than a lightning bolt. In a split second, we were back in their yard.

"We're back!" We all shouted.

"Hey guys," Phineas said. "How did things go with the ice?"

"Perfectly, in fact, I think the sun will be back any time now," I said, while smiling.

"Great, I-"

"There you guys are! What do you think you're doing?" My sisters and I almost jumped when we heard that voice behind us. We quickly turned around to see a girl with orange hair, and a small long neck.

"Hey Candace, we made an ice sculpture of Einstein," Phineas said. Candace took a moment to admire the sculpture.

"Wow, it really does look like Einstein, but you guys are still busted!" She quickly ran back into her house. I wasn't sure what she was doing, but I just shrugged it off.

"Well, we've got to go home, Phineas. It was nice hanging out with you," I said.

"Ok, you'll come back right?" He asked.

"Someday, we will."

"Great." Phineas and I smiled at each other for a moment, and then, suddenly, he gave me a quick hug. "I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too," I said. After we all said our good byes, we flew off to enjoy the sunny day once the clouds were gone. It was weird, but Isabella wouldn't take her eyes off of me, and she seemed a little angry with me. Man, some people can be so jealous.

Phineas' POV…

"Phineas?" I heard Isabella say, after the girls were gone.

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Um… what do you think of Blossom?" She asked me.

"She's a nice girl, and an excellent friend."

"Oh… a better friend than me?" I smiled at her when she asked me that.

"No," Was all I said. Isabella seemed a little surprised to hear me say that. "Blossom may be a really good friend, but there's no way she's better than you. In fact, the only way I could care for her more than I do for you is if she was more than just my friend." Isabella stared at me for a while, and then she smiled and threw her arms around me.

"Thanks, Phineas," She said.

"No problem," I said, as I hugged her back. Then, just at the right time, the clouds cleared up and the sun was visible again. I looked up at it for a while, and then at Isabella again. We gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Then I felt something wet on my shoes. I looked down, and saw that it was water. The first thing that came to my mind was "The Sculpture". I turned to look at it, but by the time I saw it, it was already a puddle of water. "Oh… sorry, Ferb," I said.

"Albert Einstein would be disappointed if he were to see this," Ferb said.

"Yeah, he would," I said, while smiling and laughing a little.

"You see mom, they made a giant ice sculpture of Einstein!" Candace said, as she practically dragged mom outside. "Look!"

"I don't see any sculpture, Candace," Mom said, and then Candace turned to look. She gasped when she saw that it was gone.

"Hey, mom," I said.

"But I… it was right here…"

"It must have been your imagination. Come on, let's go back inside." Mom grabbed Candace's hand, and led her back into our house.

"I have to go home now, Phineas." Isabella said. "I'll see you later." She waved to me, as she walked away from us.

"Bye," I said, while waving back. When she was gone, I remembered something. "Hey, where's Perry?" I asked.

Normal POV…

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the cannon was destroyed, and most of the roof was blown off. The whole place was a mess, and it would definitely take a long time to clean up. Suddenly, the silence was broken, as a green platypus, wearing a hat, burst through the window. He immediately scanned the room for his foe, but couldn't find him. There was no sign of his nemesis anywhere. The platypus then looked out the window, and saw that the clouds were gone. He was confused about how it had happened. He didn't doing anything, and he didn't know anyone else who could have. The platypus simply shrugged, and leaped out the window. He had to get home, before his owners started to worry. But he couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened to Doofenshmirtz. Maybe his plan failed on its own. It didn't matter; at least the sun was back.

The End


End file.
